Bad blood
by CreepyWizard
Summary: Kyle is a pacifist who is being forced into Deadman Wonderland on account of his gift/curse. After awhile things turn from bad to worst when a mysterious flute player shrouded in a red mist makes Kyle lose his sanity. Will Kyle be able to revert back to normal or will he lose his mind to the mad house that is Deadman Wonderland First fanfic please leave constructive critisism
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Deadman Wonderland

There I was lying on the concrete floor as my whole world literally crumbled around me. Mother, Father, and brother all buried beneath a pile of rubble, and all I could do was lay there and listen as they cried out in pain. I started to sob _why am I so weak _I thought to myself as I buried my head in my hands _if I was stronger I could help them. _They're screams ceased as they entered they're eternal rest which made me cry even harder _it's all your fault, if you would have been a better kid they might've still been alive _I looked up through the hole in the roof _that's it starting today I will never do anything to hurt anyone ever again. _"Hey kid are you alright?" startled I turned around to see a man wearing a lab coat grinning from ear to ear. I wiped my face and replied between sobs "N-no… my families dead." I looked down still blaming myself for they're deaths. "Well maybe I can be your new family." I looked up with watery eyes to see an outstretched hand, smiling I wiped my eyes and graciously accepted the hand

There was a flash of light as my dream skipped forward about two years, "Kyle you like to read right?" I looked up to see the same man in a lab coat browsing the collection of books on the bookshelf. "Yes sir." I replied playing around with my vegetables "Well then thi-"there was a creaking sound and before either of us could react there was a loud bang as the bookshelf fell to the ground bringing my new father with it. "Nooo!" I yelled standing up, accidently cutting myself on the end of the table, and ran over to the bookshelf _No I'm not going to lose another! _I grabbed the bookshelf and pushed up with all my might _No one else is going to die because of me! _I felt a strange sensation went through me and I looked down at my hands, what I saw almost made me let go of the bookshelf. My blood was floating moving around my arms and forming blood armor around my hands but with claws. I stared in amazement for a while before remembering what I was doing and I once more pushed up on the bookshelf with all my might sending it crashing through the wall. I quickly knelt down, the blood around my hands falling to the floor, and picked up my new father and supported his weight. He chuckled "Interesting… hey Kyle why don't you come with me to work tomorrow."

_Strange I don't remember going to work with him, well anyway I better wake up _I stretched my arms and yawned. It's been two months since the whole bookshelf incident, and I'm still trying to forget. I shuddered at the thought of what I did. _Oh well stop living in the past_ "Hey dad you up yet?" no response _hmm strange_ I walked down the hall and stopped in front of his room "you up?" still no response. I started to bang on his door "you ok in there?" I continued to bang on the door until flew ajar. I peeked in to see a puddle of blood and my father with a knife in his chest. I started to shake as I walked up to him. By now I was downright trembling "D-d-dad?" I grabbed the knife and yanked it out of his chest. "W-what h-h-happened." There was a loud smash I turned around to see a whole police team guns out and aimed at me "Drop the weapon!" one of the officers boomed, I quickly dropped the knife only to be tackled to the ground. On the way down I hit my head against the desk in my dad's room knocking me out cold.

When I came to I was sitting in a room with a bunch of police officers and some creepy guy with glasses. After looking around the room I saw a T.V and it was showing a court session, "what's going on?" I asked completely unaware of anything at the moment. The creepy guy in the glasses started smiling "why this is your court trial." I stared at him for a little bit "if that's my court trial why am I in here and not there?" the man in glasses started to lose his smile "Because of your last outburst of Course, there about to announce if your innocent of guilty." After saying that he started smiling again, I turned my attention to the T.V again. The judge started talking "Has the jury reached a verdict?" one of the people from the jury stood up "Yes we have your honor, we the jury find the defendant… guilty with the sentence of death." My eyes went wide and my body went cold I started to talk in an almost inaudible voice "this can't be happening." I then closed my eyes tight letting tears fall to the floor. The guy in the glasses started talking again "you'll be shipped to Deadman Wonderland in the morning."

The next morning was a sad one as I left my home going to an insane prison for a crime I didn't commit _I wonder how many times this happens in this world_ I started crying again then I heard a noise, it sounded like a flute it was beautiful. I looked around wondering what the source of this beautiful sound. I turned around and asked one of the officers escorting me "do you know who's playing that flute?" the officer just started staring at me with a confused looked on his face "I don't hear any flute." I didn't feel like going any further into this conversation, because it was freaking me out, but the music was still very soothing yet I was being enraged. The more I listened the madder I got, unable to take much more of this I dropped to my knees, hands covering my ears, and screamed then blacked out.

When I came to I was surrounded by dead police men and civilians, I started to shake with fear "D-did I do this?" _No… no I couldn't have that's too many bodies _i reassured myself, I stood back up only to feel steel hit me in the back of the head. My vision went blurry as I struggled to stay conscious when I heard a familiar voice "My… my that's some gift you have." Unable to stay awake any more I passed out.

'


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note:** I realized I should start proofreading, after rereading my first chapter starting next chapter, sorry

**Disclaimer:** still don't own Deadman Wonderland

I woke up with a groan in a room with nothing more than a bed and a urinal. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head feeling a bump "Where am I?" To my surprise I got an answer "You're in Deadman Wonderland G-block." before I could ask who was there a girl who looked around the age of sixteen fell from the ceiling. She was wearing what seemed to be a prison jumpsuit and had orange hair. "Uhhh… who are you?" She then started to stand up as straight as possible and announced "I'm Miko, but some people call me Monkey, because of my branch of sin." A little confused I asked "Branch of sin?" She then stared at me like I was stupid "Your serious?" I nodded my head "Well umm… it's like a disease in your blood that lets you use it as a weapon, watch." She then produced a knife from her pocket and cut her arm

To admit I thought this girl was insane but then her blood started to float around her forming what seemed to be giant boxing gloves around her hands and a tail. I stared dumbfounded and she started to smile "What's yours?" Finally snapping back to reality I responded "I don't really know." I then started staring at the ground remembering my other dad. I looked back up when I felt something around my neck, I then grabbed at my neck and felt what seemed to be a necklace I then looked down again to see a piece of glass at the end. I looked back at Miko who was still smiling "When you find out use that to get it out, oh yeah and welcome to hell." She then walked out the door, _Well… that was weird_ the door then opened again and this time it was the creepy guy with glasses accompanied by two guards armed with assault rifles "Hello Kyle, I don't think I formally introduced myself my name is Tamaki." He then walked into the room motioning for the guards to stay behind he then shut the door. "As you probably know you have a rare virus called branch of sin, people with this disease are called dead men. Every dead man has to compete in a game called carnival corpse, with the exception of you." "The exception of me why?" I interrupted, he then looked at me "It wouldn't be much fun to see when one of the opponents don't fight now would it. Now as I was saying every Dead man has a bird name, yours is Dove. That's all you need to know, oh wait also you have to eat candy before three days end or you'll die bye." He then left the room throwing a small bag next to me.

I checked the contents of the bag to find some card with a big c and p on it, a piece of candy, and some food. _I guess this is my survival kit_ I sighed and laid back down _well look at the good side things will get a lot more interesting from now on_ I then started smiling. "What you're just going to go to sleep without meeting your neighbors?!" my eyes went wide I apparently drifted off to sleep "I'm sorry I didn't even know I fell asleep." I looked at the speaker to Miko "Well come on, you not going to have any fun just lying and your room slowly dying." I opened my mouth to tell her she might be overreacting but she grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room. Once we were outside she pointed to a door a long way down the hall "That's my room." She then stopped and pointed to another door then grabbed me by my shoulders with a look of pure seriousness across her face "Promise me that you'll never go near that room, ok?!" a little scared by the sudden change of emotion "Sure I promise." She then let out a sigh of relief and turned into her happy self again.

She spent the afternoon telling me who lived where, who to avoid, and why they were in Deadman Wonderland. "Why are you in here?" I asked, she then stopped and turned around smile gone "I did something I regret completely." She then clenched her fist until blood came out "It's ok if you don't want to talk about it." I put my _note to self don't bring up Miko's past _"thanks" she replied still bummed. For the rest of the tour she was silent barely saying any words when we reached the end she silently walked off towards her room and I went to mine.

When I reached my room I found someone sitting on my bead wearing a skull mask with red lines on it "who are you." The stranger then pulled out a flute and started to play it. When I heard the familiar sound my eyes went wide with fear "No please don't." the stranger continued playing but suddenly stopped and calmly walked out the door as if nothing happened. No more than five seconds after the stranger left Tamaki and a whole squad of guards where in my room while I just sat there on my knees with my hands covering my ears. Tamaki then walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder and whispered to himself "No one is going to mess with my pet… well not yet at least." I paid no attention to him and continued to think about the stranger. About five hours later two guards came in "we're your escort to your first carnival corpse."

**Author note:** next one's going to be a long one it will take awhile, and this chapter was a little rushed sorry again


End file.
